A Poem's Worth-- Parts 1-3
by milkcat
Summary: Parts 1 through 3. In part 3, the boys ask Parviti out for Harry...see what happens


Disclaimer: Harry Potter & company all belong to J. K. Rowling. I don't own any characters at all…happy, disclaimer person???

A Poem's Worth

A/N Ok this is a Harry/ someone fic…if you like it, read till the end, cause I am going to try to trick you into thinking it was someone who it really isn't… Oh, and by the way, I suck at titles, a very cheesy one, in my opinion…just R/R, please!!

I put up Parts 1-3 'cause Chapter 1 and 2 were way back and all new readers would be lost. If you already read Chapters 1 and 2, press Control (ctrl) and "F" at the same time and then type in Chapter 3. Then press enter. If not, just scroll down until you find it. Sorry this part took so long

Chapter 1

Harry was by himself in his dormitory, which now read "6th years". He was on his bed, looking at the old picture book Hagrid had given him several years before. He didn't know why he was looking at it, but he just was. He started thinking about…_someone_…and how nice it would be to see her in that dress that his mother was wearing

Suddenly, Ron entered the room. "Crookshanks just tried to rip the feathers off my owl! How many times have I told Hermione to keep that cat away from here…but nooooo, she has to let him in anyways…" he paused and turned to Harry. 

After several seconds of silence, he said, "Harry, I came here for support. You know, someone who actually CARES about my problems!"

"Huh? What, Ron?" turning his head towards him

Ron sighed, "Harry, what is going on? You keep getting into either some kind of trances or very deep thinking…What are you hiding from your best friend?" Ron said in a very sing- songy tone

"Nothing" he sighed

Ron looked over his shoulder and saw the scrapbook. 

"Thinking about your parents again, huh?"

"Yeah…" Harry said in a thoughtful tone

Ron sat next to him and looked at the pictures displayed on the page. He took the book in his hands, "I'm sure they were great people…" but trailed off as he saw a piece of paper taped under the picture of his parents' wedding

"What's this, Harry? A _love_ poem? About who?"

"Uhhh…give me that!" Harry said, blushing

"Common, Harry, let me read it!" Ron got it away from Harry's reach, ran, and locked himself in the bathroom 

"Ron, come back here! You know I suck at poetry!" Harry said, banging on the door

"Yeah, I know, but this one is actually pretty good…_since the first time I saw you, I knew you were the one…_of course, for your poetry ability…_making up excuses just to see you again…_" Ron half-shouted, half-laughed, so he could be heard by Harry. 

Harry sat down by the bathroom door, while Ron read the poem. _Great! For 6 years I have kept it a big secret…so big, that not even J.K. knows…and now, it is out…I just hope she doesn't find out…_

Harry felt like he could die. _Why, oh, why did I leave that note there! Know Ron knows how I really feel about…_

"Hey, Harry! How come you never mentioned you feeling like this about her before?"

"I was afraid that you might make fun of me, or that she would find out, I guess…please don't tell anyone, Ron, please!"

"I wouldn't Harry, you know I wouldn't," Ron said, nodding. "But I still don't…" 

Suddenly, Hermione came in the room, "Guys, do you know where I left my Herbiology homework…what's wrong?"

"Nothing, having a 'boy talk,' if there is a name of such thing"

"Oh…anything I would be interested in?"

Harry gave Ron a deadly look, definitely an if-anyone-finds-out look. 

"Well, yes and no…you know that Hogsmeade trip next weekend? Harry can't go, he didn't get a very good grade in his Potions test and he has to stay"

"What about the 'no' part?"

"Don't worry about that part…"

Hermione gave them an Are-You-Sure? look but just said, "Well, I can help you study, Harry. I don't mind staying here, which I was planning on anyway…it gets a bit old after a while"

"Ron was going to stay, actually," Harry said

"Harry, that day I have a date with Lavender," in a matter-of-fact voice

"That's ok, Ron, I can help Harry, if he wants, that is…"

"No, Herm, you go if you want. I'll stay here, and study"

She shrugged, "Ok, sure…now I have to find that essay, or I will have to write all 24 pages again"

"WHAT? Why did you write 24 pages? I am still short 1 and a half inches," Ron shouted

"We've had that assignment for 2 weeks, Ron. No, and I am not going to let you copy…if I find it," she said

Harry laughed at the usual conversation, surprising the other two. 

"What is so funny?" Hermione asked

"You two never stop. It is always the same…if I wasn't here, you two would never even talk to each other, would you?"

"Of course we would!" Ron snapped angrily, shocked that Harry had actually said that

"He's got a point, Ron…" Hermione said quietly

"Ok, fine, so you're probably right. But you _are_ here and we _are _friends…and everyone lived happily ever after," Ron said, sarcastically

"No, not everyone, RON, I still have to find my essay!" Hermione said, stressfully and stormed out of the room

"Why don't you go help her find it, Ron?" Harry said in a dull tone

"Right! As if she wants my…" Ron said, but Harry gave him a look "Okay, already! I'll go!"

__

I can't believe this! First Ron finds out and now I have to stay and study this weekend. I was soo looking forward to this trip! Thanks, Ron, you're a great pal…not right now anyways. Now Ron and Hermione are in a fight, kind of. Stupid reason, if you ask me…but no one has, there isn't anyone in the room to ask me…Oh great! Not another of my bloody controversial moods! He frowned

Harry laid down on his bed, staring at it. _What if she finds out, though? What if the whole school finds out? _

Harry tried consoling himself _But what if she likes me back, though?? What if she feels the same way about me? _As hard as he tried, it just didn't work, _Yeah, right! She probably hasn't even taken a second look at me! Why would someone like her ever have a crush on me? _

But what if she does like me? Harry, you're famous! Almost every girl in the wizard's world would die for a date with you…exactly! She probably wouldn't like me for being me, just for being Harry Potter. But what if…"I'm sick of all this!!! Why didn't I just throw away the bloody piece of paper!"

He got up and left the room. _I need fresh air…_

To Be Continued….

A/N: Like? No like? Please R/R, please!!! I'll be working on a sequel, I think…well, I hope you like my story

A Poem's Worth

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, they're all J. K. Rowling's

A/N: Ok, the title still sucks, but I haven't thought of anything better. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope this chapter comes out good…Please, guys, I don't know what goes on in your mind or what you talk about in all boys conversations…don't flame me!!! Next time I'll think about this before I write a story…Please, just R/R

Chapter 2

Harry sat in the dark, listening to all the other boys talk the oncoming Hogsmeade trip. _They all have dates and plans to go somewhere…and I am still the only guy who doesn't have the courage to ask a girl out. Pretty weird, I am brave to stand in front of Voldemort, but not enough to be rejected…and then again, I have to stay because I aced my potions test. Right! I really need a tutor for that!_

"Earth to Harry, Earth to Harry!!" Ron said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face

"Uhh…Harry? Why are you so quiet tonight?" Seamus asked, Harry finally landing

"What do you mean? You know I hardly ever join your conversations"

"Yeah, right!" Dean muttered 

Ron looked at Harry, but Neville saw their expressions and said, "I know what's going on! You acted the exact same way before the Yule Ball last year!" proud of actually having remember something

"Neville, that was in our 4th year"

"Oh…"

"Is it true? Do you have a crush on someone?"

"Are you worried you can't ask her out?"

"Who is it Harry? Who?"

"Do you know, Ron?"

"Of course he does! He hasn't said a word about this!"

Dean, Seamus, and Neville continued asking questions, while Harry blushed a darker shade of red with each one

"SOOO…" the 3 boys said in chorus

"You tell 'em Ron," Harry whispered and rolled over on his bed, clutching his pillow over his ears

"Who does he like?"

"Actually, it's not a crush…he's in love"

"With who, Ron, who?"

"It's Cho, isn't it? He has liked her ever since ever! And he was heartbroken ever since they broke up"

"Don't be stupid, Neville, it's obvious it's Hermione he's onto"

"You guys are soo blind! It is so Ginny!"

"Are you crazy? He's in love with Lavender!"

"He barely knows her…"

All 3 of them kept on making suggestions, until they had named over half the girls in the school. In their argument, Harry left, followed by Ron

"Harry, where are you going?"

"'For a moment alone, with the flowers and the plants' (no, just joking…it's an inside joke. Here's what he really said): 

"You have no idea what I am going through, Ron, do you?"

"Actually, I do" but at receiving an incoming look from Harry, added, "kind of"

"You are really lucky to be just Ron Weasly, not famous Harry Potter"

"What are you talking about, Harry? Being you has never bothered you before!"

"It's not being me, it's what people expect of me! I don't know one, if she likes me, two, if she likes me for being Harry, not the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, whatever you wanna call me. And to top it off, I think that I have never felt this way about any of my previous dates at all!"

Ron didn't say anything. To be honest, he hadn't really fallen deeply in love and didn't feel to good about himself anyway. 

"Sometimes I wonder why there is such a thing as love…" Harry said, now fighting tears

"Harry, don't worry about it. Remember what Hagrid told us once? 'What must come, must come…' If it is meant to happen, it will…"

That comment didn't help, as Hagrid was blamed for the Portkey accident the summer after their 4th year and was forced to quit his job, even though Dumbledore had wanted him to stay

"Ok, not helping am I?"

"No, not really, but thanks for trying" Harry smiled for the first time that afternoon

"Let's just go back inside the dorm"

"Good idea, it's freezing out here and I am very tired"

Unfortunately, it didn't seem Harry was going to go to sleep just yet, at least not for half an hour after he got to his dorm

"Harry, we decided it had to Cho you liked, so" Dean started

"We will tell her that you would really like to go to Hogsmeade with her" Seamus cut him off

"So we'll ask her for you tomorrow and say that you told us how you still felt about her and you didn't know that we were asking…"

"Guys, it's not really her…"

"I told you it was Parviti, Seamus, but did you listen? By the way, Harry, we'll ask her instead, just to do you a favor…"

"But I can't go the Hogsmeade trip this weekend" 

"Stop making excuses Harry" 

"But…" The three of them just started to make up all these plans and ignored him

"Don't worry, Harry, they'll probably forget tomorrow"

And with that thought, Harry just dropped asleep on his bed

Chapter 2

Harry sat in the dark, listening to all the other boys talk the oncoming Hogsmeade trip. _They all have dates and plans to go somewhere…and I am still the only guy who doesn't have the courage to ask a girl out. Pretty weird, I am brave to stand in front of Voldemort, but not enough to be rejected…and then again, I have to stay because I aced my potions test. Right! I really need a tutor for that!_

"Earth to Harry, Earth to Harry!!" Ron said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face

"Uhh…Harry? Why are you so quiet tonight?" Seamus asked, Harry finally landing

"What do you mean? You know I hardly ever join your conversations"

"Yeah, right!" Dean muttered 

Ron looked at Harry, but Neville saw their expressions and said, "I know what's going on! You acted the exact same way before the Yule Ball last year!" proud of actually having remember something

"Neville, that was in our 4th year"

"Oh…"

"Is it true? Do you have a crush on someone?"

"Are you worried you can't ask her out?"

"Who is it Harry? Who?"

"Do you know, Ron?"

"Of course he does! He hasn't said a word about this!"

Dean, Seamus, and Neville continued asking questions, while Harry blushed a darker shade of red with each one

"SOOO…" the 3 boys said in chorus

"You tell 'em Ron," Harry whispered and rolled over on his bed, clutching his pillow over his ears

"Who does he like?"

"Actually, it's not a crush…he's in love"

"With who, Ron, who?"

"It's Cho, isn't it? He has liked her ever since ever! And he was heartbroken ever since they broke up"

"Don't be stupid, Neville, it's obvious it's Hermione he's onto"

"You guys are soo blind! It is so Ginny!"

"Are you crazy? He's in love with Lavender!"

"He barely knows her…"

All 3 of them kept on making suggestions, until they had named over half the girls in the school. In their argument, Harry left, followed by Ron

"Harry, where are you going?"

"'For a moment alone, with the flowers and the plants' (no, just joking…it's an inside joke. Here's what he really said): 

"You have no idea what I am going through, Ron, do you?"

"Actually, I do" but at receiving an incoming look from Harry, added, "kind of"

"You are really lucky to be just Ron Weasly, not famous Harry Potter"

"What are you talking about, Harry? Being you has never bothered you before!"

"It's not being me, it's what people expect of me! I don't know one, if she likes me, two, if she likes me for being Harry, not the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, whatever you wanna call me. And to top it off, I think that I have never felt this way about any of my previous dates at all!"

Ron didn't say anything. To be honest, he hadn't really fallen deeply in love and didn't feel to good about himself anyway. 

"Sometimes I wonder why there is such a thing as love…" Harry said, now fighting tears

"Harry, don't worry about it. Remember what Hagrid told us once? 'What must come, must come…' If it is meant to happen, it will…"

That comment didn't help, as Hagrid was blamed for the Portkey accident the summer after their 4th year and was forced to quit his job, even though Dumbledore had wanted him to stay

"Ok, not helping am I?"

"No, not really, but thanks for trying" Harry smiled for the first time that afternoon

"Let's just go back inside the dorm"

"Good idea, it's freezing out here and I am very tired"

Unfortunately, it didn't seem Harry was going to go to sleep just yet, at least not for half an hour after he got to his dorm

"Harry, we decided it had to Cho you liked, so" Dean started

"We will tell her that you would really like to go to Hogsmeade with her" Seamus cut him off

"So we'll ask her for you tomorrow and say that you told us how you still felt about her and you didn't know that we were asking…"

"Guys, it's not really her…"

"I told you it was Parviti, Seamus, but did you listen? By the way, Harry, we'll ask her instead, just to do you a favor…"

"But I can't go the Hogsmeade trip this weekend" 

"Stop making excuses Harry" 

"But…" The three of them just started to make up all these plans and ignored him

"Don't worry, Harry, they'll probably forget tomorrow"

And with that thought, Harry just dropped asleep on his bed

To be Continued….

A/N ok, I don't really know what to write next, so I just left it up to here…next part coming out soon…please R/R

Chapter 3

Harry woke up to the sun's rays a Thursday morning. As he stood up, he saw there was no one else in the common room. _Wander what time it is,_ he thought. 

He got dressed and left the common room to find it almost completely empty. When he got to the Great Hall, he saw Dean, Seamus, and Neville talking to Parviti. _Oh, God, I completely forgot! _Ron was nearby, trying every now and then to pull them out to talk to them. 

He sat abruptly on his usual spot, wondering what to do next, and whether or not to go to the Hogsmeade trip. Should he use his potions test as an excuse? Or should he just go and please the guys so they would stop playing matchmakers? He wondered as he broke pieces of bread, eating them. In his thinking, he felt someone staring at him. He turned around to find Malfoy's cruel, cold eyes looking down at him. 

"Well, well, Potter woke up from dreamland…" he said

"Cool it, Malfoy, I don't feel like putting up with you today"

"And why is that? Potty got a booboo?"

"_I said, 'COOL IT, MALFOY!'_" making half the table, and Malfoy stare at him in shock

"Fine, fine! But not for long, Potter, not for long…" he snickered

Soon after Malfoy left, Hermione sat down next to Harry with a big smile on her face

"Guess what!"

"What?" Harry said, tonelessly

"I found my essay," she trailed off, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing"

"Something is the matter, Harry, I know it"

"Nah, nothing…" he tried smiling, but got a look from Hermione

"The boys are trying to get me a date with Parviti and I won't be able to study for potions"

"Yeah, right. Harry, I am not that gullible"

Harry looked at her, pretending he didn't understand. 

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes, "Since when do you study? And why are they trying to set you up with Parviti?" catching his eye

Harry laughed, "They think I have a crush on her"

"Why would they ever think that?"

"That's just what I would like to know…"

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I guess"

Ron sat down, annoyed. "Sorry, Harry, but they just wouldn't listen to me" 

"That's ok…remember that I failed my potions test??" he said, trying not laugh

"Yeah, I remember the exact number," Ron replied, as he and Harry started laughing

"What was the exact number?" Hermione asked curiously

"97!" they laughed, trying to catch their breaths

"Ok, I can tell when I'm not supposed to join a conversation. Besides, I forgot to add the Bibliography to my essay," she said stiffly and left

____________________________________________________________

Harry was picking up his books from Transfiguration when Parviti came to join him

"Hi, Harry!" she said, happily

"Oh, hi, Parviti…"

"I can't believe it! Is that why you asked me to the Yule Ball? Do you really want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Uhh…"

"You don't know how much I wished for the day when you would like me!" she squealed

"Can we talk about this later, please? I'm gonna be late for Potions…you know how much Snape hates me"

"Sure! I wouldn't want you to spend our big date in detention"

At once, Harry wished he hadn't said anything

"Yeah, exactly" he said, dropping his books on purpose

"Oh, let me help you!"

"No, that's ok. What good would it do for you to have a detention…" he tried sounding convincing

"Of course!" she said and ran off

__

That was close! Now the problem is how to get break us up…he thought to himself. _Why couldn't Ron have told them who she is so that I wouldn't have to go through this…_

A/N Aren't I cruel?? Hope you're suffering with my story, too, so Harry doesn't feel alone in the world:::smiles to herself::: now on with the story…

He didn't think too long, because Ginny appeared from around one of the corridors, "Hey Harry! How's everything going?"

"Oh, fine, everything fine…how about you?"

"Really? That's not what I heard" she said with a frown

"What have you heard?"

"That you're going to Hogsmeade but can't go because you have a detention and some of the boys paired you up with Pansy…"

"Rumors! Well, it is partly true, that I am supposed to stay and 'study' but I really want to go. And the boys did pair me up with someone, Parviti; if they ever paired me up with Pansy, they'd be goners!" Harry laughed, thanking Ginny in his mind for an optimistic way to look at the situation

"Well, see ya, Harry!"

"Sure, see ya"

___________________________________________________________________


End file.
